a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a repair apparatus, and more particularly to a windshield repair apparatus, which is rotated to squeeze down the pressurizing bar, allowing a repairing liquid in the pressurizing barrel to flow into a crevice of windshield along the exit hole of the plug.
b) Description of the Prior Art
When a windshield of a car is collided by a small rock or other alien particles, a fissure is often produced on the windshield. If the windshield is not repaired in time, the fissure will further expand to make the windshield become cracky. According to the conventional windshield repair measure, a repair liquid is directly filled into the fissure to naturally flow along the fissure without being forced by any assistant air pressure. Therefore, the repair liquid often fails to flow into some tail ends of the fissure and thus the windshield can be hardly firmly and durably repaired. In addition, the repaired fissure often leaves an unsmooth surface on the windshield and results in a poor appearance.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved windshield repair apparatus which is able to more firmly, durably and smoothly repair the windshield.